User talk:Jack Pistol
One last sig :D I know i've been making so many requests for sigs lately.. but this is the last one! My titles were just changing around a ton and I fail to find the font :P... just one last time.. in your "special" font I like to call it.. "Lord Chancellor Andrew N. Mallace" is all I need it to say. Fell free to do it over user:Me/sig4.. I'm leaving you another message :D Thanks. Hey Jackie! Pistolina I need you asap. 19:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Rudeness Ok, maybe you don't know but i'm not usually like this. You may think i'm just gonna say all this and beg you to get rid of my strikes, but i'm not. I think I deserve at least one strike. But what you gotta know is that I honestly am not trying to be this rude. It's just the politics. So please don't judge me just from all this. I'm trying to stop now, so just please don't believe im this disrespectful. Ok? And with the Pearson thing, I just really want to support my friends with this (Mad, John, Johnny, Samuel). I'm not really a seedling and don't mean to argue, this stuff just makes me mad. Like I said i'm not doing this to get my strikes back, I'm doing this because I don't want Admins to know me for this behavior. I won't argue anymore :) Lord Jack Goldwrecker 13:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC)Lord Jack Goldwrecker re Chat hacks can't be implemented on a wiki since they are a breach of the ToU-- Tama63 17:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Mu user profile background I was wondering if you could set my profile background to this, if it's not too much trouble: Thanks, Keira If you dont mind me asking how did you do them jems for like chat miod on ure usepage ect and the jem for the search bar? OA My Signature Hello, Mr. Pistolet. I was wondering if you could make some adjustments to my signature. I would like it updated, if you would, please. ' SPECIFICATIONS': Same color and font, a little bit bigger in size. Reads "Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington of the East India Trading Company" or "EITC" if East India Trading Company doesn't fit. I would also still like the EITC symbol on it. ::::::: With all due respect, :::::::::: 22:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Charlotte here. You never go to me on that history of the guild. Please fill me in; I need to get it right for my guildmates! _______________________________________________ - CHW Charlotte Heartwrecker 03:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Wth was that? Why can't I get back into the chat. - hector wildayes Ya.... thanks. If you're assuming I'm Pearson, I'm not. I haven't been online in over a year. I came here to find people because it's not letting me log in on my account and I want to meet some people in-game by touching up with them here. I was affiliated with Pearson in Caribbean Rangers, but I haven't seen him in a year so, yah... - Hector Wildhayes Eric is Ban-dodging Hi, on King John Breasly II of Great Britain Eric is CONTIUNING TO SPAM a ton and is bandoding his two week ban, claiming he didn't do anything. Please either ban the troll or extend his block - thanks Chat Jack is it ok that you can get on chat right now please? Meeting for Will Greasescarlett and Jack Pistol ONLY Jack, we'll meet at Sunday March 25,2012 at 3:00 PM fora meeting at my house(Trading Co. Office)at Tortuga on Andaba.We are gonna figure out how to stop our guild POTCO Players Article being hated and Disliked.My pirate is Will Greasescarlett ''-THE LOOTERS'' What Rich Admited Look wat rich admitied xD Nice! About time too :P 4th sig - Marc Cannonshot Hey Jack is it ok that you can make this sig for me just like how you made the others. Can you also do it how you did to my other sigs as well just like this? Cafe On the main page, with the boxes, can you change the green to a lighter shade? My name is blending in on the recent activity on there. Thanks! ~Keira P.S. The site map isn't in use, can you fix that? :D HELP THERES A VANDEL ON KING JOHNS AND SAMUELS PAGE Jackie I need you on chat for a minute Testing out the sig, and thank you :) Jack the sig didn't go Jack it didnt go :(! Look wait nvm i missed spelled it xD THANK YOU!!!! jack, ru still active on this or anywhere? Nicholas Nikolai can help you with a sig too! Just leave a message on my talkPage! One Last Thing Can you add one last thing to the front of my sig, to look like Marc's? APRIL FOOLS SVEN!!! Proof heres your proof Did you notice what he responded to me with? And Oh My God PLEASE, The last time someone from The Paradox tried to make a page, it got deleted. Why do you THINK we don't make pages anymore? Seriously. You May Want to See This I was given these links by someone who should remain anonymous. Pretty interesting, if you ask me... Needing Strike Could you please put a strike on the Strike page for User:Sarah Gamble. She was talking in French with giving a translation after I had repeatedly told her to give said translation. Are we friends in game? If not we should meet up somewhere in game. Robert Mc Roberts '' 08:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Meet up with me at the El Patron ship on Ravens Cove on the Andaba Server '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 08:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) hey if you ever want to give away your account of the game then you can give it to me just so you know hey srry forgot to put thisBlack Beared 10:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC)black beared ok so i that was for the last message ok Black Beared 10:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC)black beared Re:Fans Lol, that has happened before, but I was online at the time, and just this random came up and said something like "Are you Lawrence Daggerpaine who makes youtube videos?" I said yes, and he said "I'm a big fan!" Rofl... Hey Jack! Ahoy Jack! for This picture of my Pirate I used GIMP. To do the shadow in gimp, i just select the layer, go to filters-light and shadow- drop shadow and set the offset to 0. And for the picture of the text I used Photoshop CS5. I'm not sure how you can do gradient on text in Gimp, but i'll look into to it :) And I love your user page, it's awesome! :) Johnnydapirate 12:48, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Problem Listen Jack, even though Samuel was being sarcastic and put quotes over the word, he still did say a racist term and action should be taken against him for that. 23:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Comment was deleted and I spoke to him about it. The comments are closed so it cannot go any further. King Phillipe V Clemente Hey Jack I think he's a sockpuppet of Pearson, an agent of his, or a seedling. Either one, that's pretty well deserving of a ban. Also, if a blog's comments need to be closed, the blog might as well be deleted. -- 23:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) It is Cadet ( apparently ) and he is not banned. I am closing comments, because things are heated. There is no reason to delete it unless it becomes inappropriate or something like that. R.E. Bator Hos You're serious? You're talking about sockpuppets when you have 4 accounts. I've personally witnessed you go into the POTCO Players wiki chat and spam on 4 different accounts at the same time just to shut someone up that you didn't like. You're clearly following the same tactic here. You're trying to get rid of me because I'm not a blind fool. Why don't you request a ban of the person swearing in the comment threads? now, THERE'S a start! - Cadet : Cadet, causing drama, arguing, or social unstability on the wiki is against the rules, as acccording ro rule number 31 on the rules page, check for yourself, I know for a fact because I helped write the rules. Hope you like them. :) : And concerning my "sockpuppet" accounts, they're not sockpuppets. A sockpuppet is an account that claims to be somebody who he is not, and manipulated the wiki's members. I've told all of the admins of all of the accounts that I possess, some for name changes, some for other wiki, and so on. If you'd like, ask the admins, I'm sure Kat will be glad to explain to you what sockpuppeting is if you aren't aquainted with quite a pbit of the previous reason's to Pearson's bans. : I understood your reasons on Pearson's troubles, but he should have thaught twice before he came here and began swearing and vandalising. Even other people who came to vandalize here claimed to be directed by Pearson to do so. Until there is evidence, not just statement by Pearson and his close game friends, that he did not direct them to do so, it will be taken as if he has. -- 23:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Game Download http://www.mediafire.com/?8k1itnvpp78oeew I have a question how do you add screenshots and make a page with all them fancy decor. and images like that?? how do i make my main go up Lord Jack Stormrage Re:Cancel Sub It's a shame you've had to cancel the subscription. Let's hope your browser goes faster so you can download it more easlily and renew said subscription. Talk:The Seven Seas Court edited by Jack Pistol 42 seconds ago http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_Seven_Seas_Court?diff=519024&oldid=519019 Sorry, but look at this o_O SuggestionsEdit Example SuggestionEdit Give Tama63 some ice cream --'Tama63' http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_Players_Wiki:Administrators 20:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Example 2Edit Make a rule where Captaingoldvane2 gets to have Step's World Eater Blade They are examples Jacky. New rule. i am not sure what do edit on here bc i would make tons of edits but i dont know if i am allowed to because some ppl dont like anyone editing with out permision. srry its joan I would suggest making a new article, perhaps a story or a page about your pirate. Happy editing :) Sorry So sorry about misuseing the Seven Seas Court talk page, I did not realize the first ones were examples. Game Get on and let's either set up a CD game or do something else. Let's not get Roger this time, either. We can discuss more details in-game. 'Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits''' 16:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Jack Pistol!Could you please go and help me with the stubs?I made a page a stub because it was VERY short. Will Greasescarlett 13:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC)